


"Hope Less Romantics"

by accidentallydrawingablank



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i got inspired by jeremy shada singing, i have stories to finish gosh dang it, i just wanted to get my motivation for writing back, i'm obsessed send help, the relationship isn't the main focus here, wish me luck in getting back my motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallydrawingablank/pseuds/accidentallydrawingablank
Summary: Lance was never one to brag but, he had a talent for music. Singing, playing the guitar and piano, Lance had a knack for anything that related to music. Back at home, he would always put on performances at his family gatherings. Everyone loved his songs that, of course, he wrote himself. His family were impressed by his talent. If he never became a fighter pilot, he was sure he would be a musician.orLance puts on a performance at a celebration party and the team is shook™





	"Hope Less Romantics"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening to Make Out Monday's song Hope Less Romantics (can you tell??)  
> Jeremy Shada singing guys I just... I'm screaming... Whenever his part comes on I legit squeal each time hELP  
> Hope you enjoy!

Lance was never one to brag but, he had a talent for music. Singing, playing the guitar and piano, Lance had a knack for anything that related to music. Back at home, he would always put on performances at his family gatherings. Everyone loved his songs that, of course, he wrote himself. His family were impressed by his talent. If he never became a fighter pilot, he was sure he would be a musician.

 

The team never knew of Lance’s talent. It wasn’t that he was hiding it, they were just too busy saving the universe to, well, know. Whenever he hummed, he always got told to be quiet. To be fair, Lance would hum at the most inappropriate moments. During training, some meeting, during a meal, cleaning… He knew that it was bad timing, but it was how he concentrated. The others didn’t seem to understand that.

 

It was during a party that the team found out Lance’s musical talent. 

 

After team Voltron saved the planet Yongaria, they wanted to throw them a party in their honor. The Yongarians had a… Unique appearance in Lance’s book. They had different pastel skin colors, bright eyes that were the color in contrast to their skin, they were tall (almost 7 feet) and had long limbs. They had four, very long fingers on each hand, and had an air of elegance surrounding each one.

 

Lance was chatting up a couple of the Yongarians when he heard a commotion near, what he guessed, was the stage. Allura and Shiro were there, talking to a Yongarian who looked slightly panicked. 

 

“What’s up?” The blue paladin asked curiously when he walked up to them.

“Our performer was supposed to be here 10 dobashes ago. I am so sorry about the delay. I will quickly go-”

“I can do it.”

 

The three standing around him, looked at Lance when he spoke up. “Excuse me?”

“I can perform. I haven’t done it in a while, so I might be a little rusty.”

“We couldn’t possibly ask you-”

“Dude, it’s fine, trust me! I like performing!”

The Yongarian looked as Lance like he was his savior. Which, in a way, he was.

 

The blue paladin was lead behind the stage where different instruments were held. He looked around and found an instrument that looked similar to a guitar. Tuning it a little, he nodded. It would do.

 

The Yongarian from before, who he learned was named Tokiak, went on stage first. The room silenced instantly when he cleared his throat. “Tonight, our performer is one of the paladins themselves! The blue paladin!” The room burst into cheers as Lance walked on stage. He waved at the crowd, sending Hunk, Pidge, and Keith a wink when they stared at him, confused.

 

“Helloooo planet of Yongaria!” This is your beloved, and the most handsome, paladin of the blue lion, Lance! I’m going to sing an original song I wrote a few years ago. Hope you enjoy!”

 

A short moment of silence, before Lance started playing. He let the intro drone out for a few more seconds, before he opened his mouth to sing.

 

_ “We're all creatures of habit, we spill all our tragic thoughts _

_ In their little black boxes, turn our love switches off _

_ In the morning when freedom is calling _

_ And all they can hear are the sounds of the haves and have-nots...” _

 

The paladins including Allura and Coran, were shocked. Lance had a beautiful singing voice. It was strange how they never knew of this.

 

_ “They'll break you ten ways to Sunday _

_ And eleven to Monday, my dear _

_ They'll break you ten ways to Sunday _

_ And eleven to Monday my dear...” _

 

“I’ve… Never heard him sing before. And I was his roommate at the Garrison...” Hunk sounded so disappointed in himself.

 

_ “Don't give 'em your hearts, give 'em your bullets _

_ They'll hurt less when they throw 'em back at you _

_ Hopeless romantics, come on, hope a little less, romantics...” _

 

“I knew he hummed a lot, I just never thought..” Pidge, for once, was practically speechless.

 

_ “He never smiles when he's laughing but God there's a passion _

_ You feel when he's gasping, we sleep with the monsters we make _

_ In the evening when curses have meanings _

_ And every demons just don't mock their angel's mistake...” _

 

Shiro remembered all the times Lance hummed. He remembered the team, including himself, telling him to knock it off and be quiet. The leader regretted it. The blue paladin looked so natural performing in front of people. Maybe they could get him to perform again? Just for them? It could help them all, including Lance, relax from all the stress from the war.

 

_ “So bleed those wrists and purse those lips _

_ It's never getting any better than this I'm afraid _

_ All endings are tragic, it's not that dramatic _

_ They're so 'cause you wrote them that way...” _

 

Allura also regretted telling Lance to stop fooling around when he hummed. Everyone had something to help them de-stress. Maybe that was Lance’s way? She had a feeling it was.

 

_ “They'll break you ten ways to Sunday _

_ And eleven to Monday, my dear _

_ They'll break you ten ways to Sunday _

_ And eleven to Monday my dear...” _

 

Coran knew Lance was into music. Whenever they cleaned the pods together, the blue paladin would always hum. He actually liked listening to Lance hum when they cleaned together. The others didn’t seem to agree. Coran wished Lance sang when they were cleaning, just the two of them. He would have loved listening to his beautiful voice.

 

_ “Don't give 'em your hearts, give 'em your bullets _

_ They'll hurt less when they throw 'em back at you _

_ No surgeon'll patch you but at least, love, you'll still have your heart _

_ At least you'll still have your heart...” _

 

Keith felt the rising blush on his face. Lance was…Really really good. His voice was nice and soothing… The red paladin couldn’t believe he didn’t realize his crush on Lance until now. What bad timing.

 

_ “Hope a little less, romantics _

_ Come on, hope a little less, romantics _

_ Hope a little less, romantics...” _

 

With a few more strums to the guitar, Lance finished the song. There was a moment of silence, before once again, the room burst into cheers. A wide, happy smiled spread across Lance’s face. He missed this. “Thank you! You all were great!”

 

The blue paladin hopped off the stage, where a swarm of Yongarians came up to him. They complimented Lance’s singing, making him feel even happier. “I can always sing again later. A special performance, just for you guys!” The Yongarians seemed pleased.

 

Lance walked over to the team, and seeing their stunned expressions, he laughed. “What’s wrong with you guys? Hunk, you might want to pick your jaw off the floor,” he teased.

“Why didn’t you tell us you could sing?” Shiro asked.

Lance shrugged. “It never came up. Besides, when would I tell you guys? ‘Shiro look out for that Galra coming up to kill you! Also I can sing!’”

The other paladins and the two Alteans saw his point.

“Besides, it’s no big deal. Performing is just something I used to do for my family. They always liked hearing the songs I wrote.”

“Could you… Perform for us too?” Lance looked at Keith with wide, surprised eyes. Keith was shyly avoiding making eye contact with him. And was that…Was he blushing?

“Yeah! Pidge and I could make you a guitar!” Hunk enthusiastically added.

“The problem would finding the right type of strings...” Pidge started to mutter under her breath, her hand to her chin, something she does when she’s thinking.

“You have a really lovely voice Lance. It’s a shame we didn’t realize it sooner,” Allura smiled at him kindly. Lance felt his face heat up out of embarrassment.

“Yes my boy!” Coran slapped Lance’s back, making the blue paladin wheeze. “We would love to hear you perform again!”

 

Lance looked up at his teammates. His friends, his  _ family _ . The excited and encouraging looks in their eyes, made Lance feel at home. With a genuine smile, he said, “Yeah… I’d like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly so sorry if there are any mistakes! (And I'm also sorry for the poor quality over all.. I was rushing)  
> Hopefully my writing motivation is back... Crossing my fingers.
> 
> I might come back and edit this some other time, who knows  
> Depends on how I feel about it later
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
